


Scarab's First Crush

by imaginisa



Series: A Peek Behind the Curtain: Fanfics from the DC Universe [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginisa/pseuds/imaginisa
Summary: Sometimes Jamie really hates having Scarab in his head all the time. Like today, when he has to explain things like adolescence...and all that comes with it.





	Scarab's First Crush

_Target is approaching_ , said Scarab. _Recommend we go into full defense mode immediately._

"What?" said Jamie, startled. He scanned the halls of his high school more closely. He didn't see anything or anyone dangerous. But Scarab's only goal in life was to look out for danger. If someone had discovered Jamie's secret identity and was trying to attack him at school…

_Target is directly ahead,_ insisted Scarab. _I must insist that we go into full defense mode immediately._

"Huh?" Jamie looked ahead. Blinked. And went beet red as he found himself looking into the very pretty eyes of Miranda Rodriguez who he had been staring at before Scarab started being an idiot.

"Ah, excuse me," Jamie muttered and did a hasty exit. "You idiot!" he hissed in a whisper. "That's Miranda Rodriguez!"

_Your heart rate and blood pressure both increased dramatically_ , complained Scarab. _I assumed that we were in danger._

"That's 'cause I like her," Jamie insisted. He slipped into the classroom early and hid his face behind a book so no one would be able to see him talking to himself.

_Define "like."_

Jamie went even redder. "Emotional attraction," snapped Jamie.

_Explain?_

"No!"

_**Romantic** attraction?_

"Ah…sure, fine. Whatever. Yes," babbled Jamie. Oh god, how was he ever supposed to talk to anyone if he couldn't even explain liking some to Scarab.

_What about Batman?_

"Huh?" Jamie blinked, still hiding behind the book as the rest of the class started to file in. "What about him?"

_Your heart-rate and blood pressure also increase when he's speaking to you_ , said Scarab helpfully.

"Ay caramba," muttered Jamie. "That's because Batman is scary."

_Ah…I think I understand_ , said Scarab. Scarab sounded excited about it. _The physiological stress caused by both romantic attraction and possible danger are the same!_

"Um…yeah," said Jamie. "I never really thought about it that way…but you're right."

Scarab didn't say anything else and Jamie was relieved that the conversation had ended. Miss Thompson came in, and the rest of the class settled down and Jamie realized he didn't even have the right book out. Jamie ducked under his desk to grab the correct notebook out of his bag when Scarab suddenly piped up again, _What about Impulse?_

Jamie paused, head under the desk and hands in his bag. "What about him?" he whispered as softly as he could.

_Your heart rate and blood pressure also increase dramatically around him_ , explained Scarab. _Even when we aren't going into battle. You certainly aren't scared of Impulse…so it must be romantic attraction._

All of the blood rushed back to Jamie's face and his heart started racing in his chest.

"Mr. Reyes?" Miss Thompson called. "Are you with us?" The class laughed and Jamie had never been more thankful for being called out by a teacher; because it hid that his reaction was because of something other than classroom humiliation.

_You didn't know, did you?_ Scarab said. Scarab sounded truly apologetic.

No, thought Jamie. I didn't know.

I didn't know that I was falling in love with my best friend.


End file.
